Blood Maul Conflict
' * * * * * * * * |side2=' ' * * * * |commanders1= |commanders2= |forces1= |forces2= |casual1=Heavy. |casual2=Heavy. }} The Blood Maul Conflict was a series of conflicts located in the westernmost coastal regions of Feralas. Spurned by the appearance of Azerite in the region, the Alliance and Horde fought to secure the powerful and potent resource. Prelude With Azerite erupting all along the area, the Horde have taken an invested interest in the region. Seeing it as both the perfect staging ground for the events taking place on the Seething Shore, as well as a fortified position in Southern Kalimdor that the Alliance does not need to have, the Horde has begun the war path south in order to root the Alliance out. On the opposite end of this, the Alliance has gathered in the area in response to a large force of Horde heading south towards Feralas, as well as to secure the Azerite that is beginning to sprout near their entrenched position of Feathermoon. April 6th - The Forgotten Coast While the Alliance gathered their forces to Feathermoon Stronghold, the Horde claimed Sardor Isle from a forward group of Sentinels sent to secure it, using it as a forward position to attack the Forgotten Coast with the intent of securing a beachhead. Upon receiving word of the deaths of the Sentinels and the Horde's presence on the isle, the Alliance scrambled their forces to prevent the Horde from taking advantage of the now surging Azerite along the compromised beachhead, as well as claiming the Forgotten Coast as a forward position to meet up with their incoming forces from Desolace. Though the fighting was fierce, the Alliance managed to win the day, preventing the Horde from establishing a beachhead on the coastline and forcing them to re-route through Shadowprey Village. April 7th - The Twin Colossals Despite their setback on the Forgotten Coast, the Horde sent reinforcements from Desolace and managed to arrive at the ruins of Ravenwind, setting their perimeter at Camp Ataya. As the Alliance mustered their forces to choke the Horde at the Twin Colossals and prevent them from moving any further south into Feralas, as well as sending strike teams behind enemy lines into Desolace, large amounts of Azerite began to form and erupt along the forest line. Calling forth the power of the elements, the Horde summoned forth stone giants, some laced with the Azerite within them, to claim domination over the area. The Alliance, in turn, called upon the ancient pact the Night Elves hold with the Mountain Giants of the region, and thus the Alliance and Horde clashed while their respective giant allies held the ridgeline. Despite the Alliance's efforts and minor victories in Desolace, the Horde forces overwhelmed the Alliance in Feralas and secured their claim to the largest amount of Azerite that had surfaced in Feralas as of yet. April 8th - Dire Maul With the western front conflicts having died down, just as the region was about to come to a standstill a final eruption of Azerite occurred. Scouts reported that the Ogres of Dire Maul had begun to muster their forces heavily around their city, leading to the assumption that Azerite had sprouted within the ancient elven city. Horde forces, with aid from the Stonemaul, broke through to diplomatic relations with the ogres, whom have invited the Horde into the main pavillion of Eldre'thalas. The Alliance, on the other hand, took to the offensive this time; gathering their forces to lay siege to the city of the Highborne and claim the massive stockpile of Azerite the Ogres had gathered. The final battle was waged deep within the city streets after the Alliance broke through into Eldre'thalas, and though the Alliance were ultimately repulsed and the Horde ultimately proved themselves victorious with a lion's share of Azerite, their presence was contested heavily however by the Alliance in the final battle, and the troops of Sylvanas' tenuous presence were forced from Dire Maul by the ogres after a majority of the Azerite had been looted. Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:RP-PvP Category:Flames of War Category:Blades of Greymane Category:The First Regiment Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Crescent Glaive Category:The Hundred Glaives Category:Pride of Gnomeregan Category:Te'Amun Category:The Eastwatch Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Order of Everstill Category:Duskfall Collective Category:Order of the Silver Dawn Category:The Sunguard Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:The Kor'kron Legion